Erasa
|Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 756 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) |Address = Satan City |FamConnect= Sharpner (comrade) Videl (comrade) }} Erasa (イレーザ) is one of the Orange Star High School students who are from Satan City. Normally, she is a very talkative person and she spends a lot of time with Videl, her best friend, along with Gohan and Sharpner. Overview Erasa is a blonde girl with a lined green tube top and blue jeans. She is in Gohan's class at Orange Star High School. She is very sweet and cheerful. Erasa becomes good friends with both Videl and Gohan. Naturally extroverted, she did not hesitate on flirting with Gohan. Her and Sharpner's names are based on school supplies, with her name being derived from the word eraser. Biography It is she who asks Gohan to sit near her during class and to go and study at his house. She is also the one who introduces to Gohan the fact that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter and, ironically, how Gohan should thank Videl's dad that they are still alive. This is ironic because she is talking to the actual savior of the Earth from Cell, Gohan. Later, Erasa comes to Papaya Island with Sharpner to watch the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and was very confident that Videl would win against Spopovich. However, after she was brutally defeated, Erasa was very horrified along with the rest of the crowd. When Gohan's turn came, he accidentally let his Great Saiyaman disguise fall off in a fury while watching Videl's brutal defeat, and while Sharpner was surprised at this revelation, Erasa merely thought that Gohan was using the name because he was shy. Then she and the crowd shouted out cheering for him, despite thinking he does not know martial arts. However, Erasa was speechless and surprised when she discovers that Gohan was the "Golden Fighter". She was presumably killed along with the rest of the people of Earth when Super Buu uses his Genocide Blast. She is later wished back with the Dragon Balls, and is seen giving up energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb along with Sharpner and the others at the school, all cheering for Mr. Satan, whom they thought they were giving their energy to. She appears briefly at the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, but has no lines. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' Voice actresses *Japanese: Megumi Urawa *FUNimation dub: Laura Bailey *Latin American dub: Circe Luna *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luciana Barolli Gallery Tumblr lz353hFyyd1qee9rko1 1280.jpg|Erasa at school Tumblr m8kdqgJLWC1r3f3duo1 500.jpg|Erasa and Gohan ADASP - Wrong sign.PNG|Erasa cheering for Videl 200 20120225-15312624.jpg|Sharpner and Erasa 204 20120226-17491143.jpg|Erasa at the World Tournament 205 20120226-20225987.jpg|Sharpner and Erasa DBZ - 270 - People Of Earth Unite-(022540)18-42-22-.JPG|Sharpner and Erasa give energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb DragonBallZMovie134.jpg|Erasa and Gohan in Wrath of the Dragon See also *Erasa (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Humans Category:Females